


Broken Silence

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Good Omens Stories (Book based) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: On their way to a nice vacation Crowley and Aziraphale stop at a hotel. They are prepared to hide their true feelings from each other forever, but forever is not what it used to be.





	Broken Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have three stories in progress that I definitely should work on. So I did the only sensible thing: I wrote a sappy porn that is not connected to ANY of them.
> 
> Don't be confused: This one is based more on the book than on the series, so no face swap happened.

Crowley was bored and tired. Since he was lying in a bed that normally would have been two very solvable problems. Just fall asleep. But instead he watched the colorful lights that streamed along the ceiling through a gap in the blinds. The source was the sign of a nightclub on the other side of the street and Crowley would rather be in the club itself instead of his only entertainment being the flickering colors of its advertisement. But he could not just do that lest he hurt his angel’s feelings.

They had wanted to get out for a while and had rented a small cottage. It was not Crowley’s picture of a perfect holiday, but he was immortal and had all the time in the world for beaches, cruises and trips to cities with excessive nightlife. And if he accompanied Aziraphale now, the chance was higher, the angel would let him pick their next destination. Sure, he could go alone, but that was not what he wanted. Now without having to answer to Hell, he was not willing to be without the best thing in his life.

Crowley was not afraid of Heaven and Hell coming for them and dragging them to whatever punishment they saw fit. Adam had assured them at Tadfield Airbase that they would not have to be worried. Unlike Aziraphale Crowley had almost immediately believed him.[1] He had felt the power that boy wielded when he had seen into the demon’s damned soul to read him as easily as an open book written in very simple words. Maybe Aziraphale had not felt that power because he was weakened from possessing Tracy or maybe the boy had felt no need to read him because he looked overall more trustworthy than Crowley. Whatever it was, Adam’s promise had not been as assuring for Aziraphale as it had been for the demon and so the angel had been watching his back for the past 6 months. And that was the reason Aziraphale had never questioned or objected to the demon’s almost constant presence. A part of Crowley was happy about that because it tied the angel to him. Another part of Crowley felt very bad about the first part delighting in Aziraphale’s fear. [2]

Now they were on their way to the small cottage near a coastal village names Narrowchapel and it had been Crowley who insisted to stop at a hotel for the night, instead of driving straight to their destination. Aziraphale had indulged him and without hesitation booked the only free room in the hotel for the two of them.

“Is that a problem?” he had asked with an almost hurt expression upon seeing Crowley’s face at the double bed.

“What? No!” Crowley had hurried to say. “We’re 6000 years old, plus the time we existed before someone started to actually count. We can be adults about that.”

“Yes, I agree,” Aziraphale had smiled in relief. “It’s not the first time we share a bed.”

“Yeah. Right,” the demon had agreed with a casual shrug before opening the Minibar that suddenly miraculously had contained several bottles of their favorite wines.

Now Crowley buried his face in his pillow. It was true. They had shared a bed before when the circumstances had left no other choice or when it had been easier that way. What Crowley had never told the angel was that he never slept when Aziraphale was lying beside him. It was not that the angel was snoring or moving around. He lay quietly and peaceful, his chest rising and falling with his breath. And oh, Crowley wanted to sleep beside him. Just take in his smell, listen to his steady breathing and drift off. But he could not. Too high was the risk that in his sleep or in a state somewhere between waking and sleeping he would get too close, maybe steal a touch or two. Too scared of losing his best and only friend due to a moment of unwariness, he did not want to risk it. But he wanted to touch him so badly.

So whenever Crowley shared a bed with Aziraphale, he would lie awake until dawn and wank off furiously as soon as he was back home in his own bed. Grimacing he remembered that he would not be in his own bed for quite a while now. He would share a cottage with his masturbation fantasy! Thinking about it now, he was not sure how many bedrooms the cottage had. The advertisement had spoken of a _small _seaside cottage.

Okay, no need to panic. There would be chances to sneak out and have a wank in the car. Pathetic but doable.

He was used to pathetic. After all, he was a demon in love with an angel.

*

Aziraphale was nervous and wide awake. The latter was not uncommon since he usually did not sleep and his body, unlike Crowley’s, had not had millennia to develop an almost human day and night rhythm. Lying awake therefor was no surprise. He lay still as not to disturb Crowley. Usually Aziraphale might have turned on the lamp on his nightstand and read, but the demon moved a lot which spoke of an uneasy sleep that might be too easily disturbed by light or the rustling of paper.

Aziraphale’s nervousness, however, rooted in a guilty feeling and in the fact that he had to tell Crowley the truth. Soon. Actually, it was overdue. The poor dear already drove halfway to their planned vacation with him. If Aziraphale could muster up the courage to tell him after breakfast tomorrow, he still would have inconvenienced his friend unnecessarily but at least did not drag him along further. So he had to talk to him. But he was not looking forward to this conversation.

How do you tell your best and only friend that you have been lying to him for months?[3] That you took advantage of his kindness for horribly selfish reasons? That you played the damsel in distress to hog his attention and his time for so long?

The guilt crept over him when he thought about how patient Crowley had been with him. Again and again he had reassured the angel that they were safe. He had checked on Aziraphale daily and had accompanied him to theatres, museums, book fairs and many more places Aziraphale enjoyed way more than Crowley. The demon had allowed him to tag along when he threw himself into the nightlife, visited a concert[4] or just toured the bars and had stayed overnight whenever Aziraphale had told him that on this day he felt especially anxious.

But the problem was, Aziraphale did not need reassurance, he was not anxious, he did not fear Heaven or Hell’s revenge. Aziraphale was not an idiot. He was an angel. He had seen and felt the power emanating from Adam. As ironic as it was, the Antichrist was a good boy. He would not have allowed the Powers that Be to hurt Crowley and Aziraphale.[5]

And still Aziraphale had claimed to be afraid that someone would come and hurt them and suggested to search safety in numbers. Their number was two, but that was better than nothing. And despite the irrational character of his claims, Crowley had – as always – done the kind thing and done his best to chase the angel’s “fears” away.

That was the reason the poor demon was now on his way to a holiday that would for sure be incredibly boring for him. That fashionable nightlife loving demon was about to spend two months in a cottage near a sleepy coastal town in the company of a boring bookish angel, just to make said angel feel safe. Aziraphale would end this. He feared doing it because it would most likely lead to Crowley being angry. Who knew how long he would not see him after that. Even without Aziraphale lying to him, Crowley hardly had any reason to stay around. They were unemployed[6] and the Arrangement was no longer needed because there was no job to make easier. So Crowley probably would leave and travel the world, bask in his newly found freedom. If Aziraphale was lucky, the demon would drop in once every century if he needed to talk to someone who understood the advantages and disadvantages of immortality. But Crowley was strong, he would not need emotional support very often. If he checked in, it would most likely be because he was concerned for Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sighed inwardly. He could no longer lay in the darkness and silence. Maybe he could sneak out and read in the hotel lobby. Anything to distract himself from possibly losing Crowley. Wily, cunning, brave and beautiful Crowley. Crowley who he was completely and utterly in love with.

*

Crowley rolled on his back again. Maybe he should sneak out after all. The night definitely would be shorter with music and drinks and he sure could come up with an explanation, should the angel notice and ask.

His decision made, Crowley sat up, only to find that Aziraphale had just done the same.

“Angel?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh! I…, sorry, did I wake you?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley tilted his head and studied the angel’s face. The room itself was dark, but the nightclub’s neon sign that fell in ever changing colors on Aziraphale revealed lines of worry on his pretty features as well as a barely concealed sadness in his eyes.

“No, you didn’t,” Crowley said slowly. “I didn’t sleep and even if I did, you barely made a sound. I thought _you_ were asleep.”

“I thought the same about you,” the angel gave back.

“No, too much on my mind,” Crowley said. It was not a lie, but Aziraphale really should not know what exactly was on his mind.

“Oh, I see,” the angel answered with a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Well, sleep just does not come to me as easily as to you. I thought about reading in the lobby a bit.”

“Yeah, I thought about checking out the club on the other side of the street.” Crowley tried to sound casual about it, like it was not to prevent falling asleep at all cost lest he not harass his best friend.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. Nothing else.

Inwardly Crowley cursed himself. Now Aziraphale probably thought Crowley wanted to get away from him and despite his assurances _did_ mind sharing a bed.

“Yeah, as I said, I thought were asleep,” he hurried to say. “I was just tossing and turning and got afraid to wake you up. But hey, since we’re both awake, let’s go together.”

Aziraphale hesitated. Of course he did. Clubbing was not his favorite thing to do. But when the angel started fidgeting with his hands and drew his legs close to his body as if to make himself smaller, Crowley grew concerned. Just as he was about to inquire, the angel finally spoke.

“You don’t have to do that, my dear.” His voice was small and wavered a bit.

“Do what?” Crowley asked worriedly. He did not know what kind of mood his angel was in, but it was not a happy and carefree mood which was enough for the demon to dislike it.

Aziraphale did not answer, just turned his head sidewards.

“Angel?” _Smile! In the name of everything that is Holy, Damned or in between. Stop being sad. Whoever made you sad, tell me his name and I will flay the skin from his body and rip his heart out. _“What do you mean?”

“You know…,” Aziraphale said. “You don’t have to take me with you. I am sure, you have more fun without me. Maybe you’ll meet some interesting people. I’ve seen quite a lot of beautiful women and handsome men viewing you when we were out. I am sure without me, they would have approached you.”

Crowley did not know what to make of that. He had seen people staring, too. A fair share of them did not stay away from Crowley because of Aziraphale but only kept their dirty hands off Aziraphale because he was with Crowley. Was the angel really worried to spoil the demon’s fun, or did he just have enough of clubbing with Crowley? The demon ran a hand through his black hair. What could he say?

_Nothing is fun without you. Nobody is more interesting than you. And no matter how beautiful these people are, even without seeing them, I know they got nothing on you._

“Where did that come from, angel?” he asked. “I like having you around.”

“Crowley…”

“And you said it yourself…” Crowley really hated himself for bringing it up and possibly stoking his angel’s fears but could not quite stop the words tumbling out. “…we’re safer when we’re together.”

Aziraphale’s head snapped back and he met Crowley’s gaze.

“I thought you are sure we aren’t in danger.” The look on the angel’s face was not fearful but surprised.

“Yes, of course,” stuttered the demon. “I just want you to feel safe as well.”

After he had spoken these words, Aziraphale gave him a bright smile. Like all of his smiles it put the all the stars and city lights to shame as it brightened the room and Crowley’s world.

“Oh, my dear!” He spoke with so much love and adoration that Crowley had to remind his soul to stay in his body. “You always take so good care of me.” Then his face fell and he added quietly: “I really don’t deserve that.”

“What the fuck, angel?” Crowley growled and scrambled to his knees, getting closer to the angel, trying to catch the other’s gaze. He did not like people belittling Aziraphale, not even, no, especially not Aziraphale himself. “If someone deserves to live his life happy and free of fears, it’s you.”

“That’s the point.” The angel was wringing his hands. “I _am_ free of fears.”

“Huh?”

“I lied to you, Crowley.” Aziraphale was now looking at Crowley again, a thin watery veil forming in his deep blue eyes. “I know that Adam made sure that nobody will harm us.”

“Ehm, well…,” said Crowley who had trouble to understand the angel. “I mean, it’s great that you finally relax. Good for you, that. But how did you lie to me?”

“I am not _finally _relaxing, Crowley,” Aziraphale explained. “I was convinced that Adam could and would protect us after he told us not to worry.“

“But you said…”

“Yes, that’s where I lied, Crowley.” Even in the poor lightning the blush on the angel’s face was visible. “I made you believe I was scared, but I was not.”

“What? Why?”

“I did not want you to leave me.”

“What?” Crowley exclaimed. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh, please, dear,” Aziraphale smiled sadly. “You must be bored half to death by now. I am sure you were looking forward to great adventures and parties. Instead you’re stuck with me, a stuffy old bookseller.”

Aziraphale did not dare to meet his friend’s eyes after his confession, but when the demon remained silent for so long, he looked at him. Crowley did not know what to say. Words were not his strong suit so he actually sent a quick prayer upwards for findings the right ones.

“Say something, please!” the angel begged. “I know you’re mad that I lied, but…”

“I’m not mad because you lied to me,” Crowley spoke softly. “Not that I’m happy about it, but I’m not mad because of the lie. But I am mad that after 6000 fucking years your brilliant brain still didn’t get how much I care for you! That after everything we have been through you really do not think it beneath me to just leave you to…” He gestured wildly. “Do whatever you think I would prefer to your company. But what makes me FURIOUS, Angel, is how poorly you think about yourself!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘poorly’…,” Aziraphale started but was cut off.

“I like talking to you ‘cause you understand me. You can be a bastard, but at least you have a sense of humor,” Crowley said. “I really enjoy your company. No need for any tricks.”

Aziraphale blushed a little but was not convinced.

“My dear,” he said with a sad smile. “Sooner or later you will feel that I hold you back. You will grow tired of me.”

“I haven’t grown tired of you in six millennia,” Crowley growled impatiently. “You don’t hold me back. Yeah, sometimes our tastes differ, but it’s not like I hate everything you love and the other way round. We got a lot in common.”

“Crowley…”

“Shut up, Aziraphale! Stop belittling yourself!” Crowley burst out. “You’re smart, funny, kind and beautiful!”

*

Aziraphale blinked at that. Nobody had ever said such nice things about him. So fervently. So absolutely convinced.

He did not know how to react. Everything he usually did, seemed not enough. And so he decided for something he usually did not. Charging forward he threw his arms around Crowley’s neck and pressed his mouth on the demon’s. He had never done such a thing and it must seem very clumsy to Crowley who Aziraphale knew had quite some experience in that field. But it was the thought that counted, right?

And Crowley seemed to have some thoughts of his own. After a short moment of stunned silence he tilted his head sideways which stopped the awkward brushing of their noses against each other. Then he grabbed the angel’s ass cheeks, earning himself a gasp, to pull him closer. And finally he started sensually moving his lips against Aziraphale’s. This felt very nice and inspired Aziraphale to copy his moves. Their lips melted into each other and the angel lost his sense of time and space. All he wanted was for this to continue and go further. He pressed his body as close to Crowley’s as possible and let himself fall.

*

Those lips! So sweet, so soft, so pliant. As soon as Crowley let his forked tongue flick out, Aziraphale parted his lips and let him in. Forgotten was all self-restraint he had ever had and every resolution he had ever made. The angel just kissed it away. And now that lovely divine creature allowed Crowley to remove the ridiculous nightgown he wore which left him in nothing but his creamy white underpants. All this was uncharacteristic for Aziraphale, but Crowley was not going to complain. All was fine.

Unless…

Aziraphale really was not acting like himself. And he had been in emotional distress only minutes ago. What if this was a knee-jerk reaction to that?

Uncertain if he would hate himself more for stopping needlessly or for continuing carelessly, he decided to do what would less likely lead to Aziraphale getting hurt. With great effort he broke the kiss.

“Have you sobered up before we went to sleep, Angel?” asked Crowley sternly. “Or are you still drunk?”

“Of course I sobered up! As did you,” Aziraphale answered, trying to resume the kiss. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re doing something reckless and obviously expect me of all people to be the voice of reason.”

Aziraphale scoffed: “All the wine in the world would not make me expect _you _to be the voice of reason.”

“Yeah!” Crowley grinned. “You’re definitely yourself.”

Then he closed the distance between them again and let himself fall, taking the angel with him.

It was nothing like Crowley had imagined it. And he had imagined it. A lot! In his fantasies sex with Aziraphale was wild. A tidal wave of desire that had built up over millennia finally crashing down on them, the explosion of lust at the end of history’s longest fuse, a hurricane of passion, caused by a butterfly flapping its wings 6000 years ago, finally ripping them away.

Crowley would push Aziraphale on his back and have his wicked way with him, would hold him tight, dig his black-painted nails into the angel’s white flesh, press his bony hips between the thick thighs and bite the enticing neck. But Aziraphale would give as good as he got: Drag his manicured nails down Crowley’s spine, grab and pull his counterparts raven hair, struggle for good measure and make the demon work for his price. Crowley would wear him down with touches and kisses, never forced but rough, not brutal but passionate. Finally the angel would give up, give in, give himself. And Crowley would take him, intense, wild, ardently.

This was nothing like that. Aziraphale was pliant and submissive, willingly melting into Crowley’s arms, sighing softly under the tender touches, parting his lips without hesitation for the demon’s forked tongue to claim his mouth. The struggle for dominance never came and Crowley did not miss it one bit. He eagerly took the chance to let his hand roam over the angel’s chest and soft belly, to caress the broad hips and the round ass.

A slight, barely noticeable trembling spoke of the angel’s nervousness. For a moment Crowley broke the kiss to put his hand under Aziraphale’s chin and make the angel meet his eyes. Staring into the deep blue pools of kindness and intelligence, he smiled softly and reassuringly.

“I never…,” Aziraphale started, but Crowley shushed him affectionately.

“It’s alright, Angel,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

Aziraphale returned the smile shyly and nodded. Tenderly the demon kissed the sweet pink lips again while carefully tangling his long and slender fingers in the soft blond hair. Never one for words Crowley let his kiss carry everything he wanted to say and never dared to. All his feelings, his desires, his fears and hopes. Patiently he kept up the tender dance of lips and tongues until he felt the nervous quivering fade and finally stop. After a last tender nip on Aziraphale’s lips his mouth wandered along the other’s jawline up to the earlobe.

“You’re so beautiful, angel!” he husked into Aziraphale’s ear, making him shiver.

A soft moan escaped the angel’s lips when the demon kissed his way down to the milky throat where Crowley allowed himself a very tender bite, immediately soothed by his clever tongue. Braced on his right arm, he let his left hand caress the angel’s soft stomach, slowly moving to the waistband of the white underpants. There was no bulge beneath it, but Crowley had seen Aziraphale’s dilated pupils, felt his elated heartbeat and his demonic senses tingled with the angel’s desire. So the lack of a visible erection did not tell about lacking arousal but about Aziraphale’s chosen effort.

Crowley moaned at the realization and moved his lips back to the angel’s for a lustful kiss. All the while his left hand still stroke along the full hips and played with the fabric of the underwear to make his intentions clear without going through with it at once. When Aziraphale’s content sighs continued, Crowley slowly started to pull the pants down. Aziraphale obviously was fine with it since he helpfully lifted his lush ass and bended his legs so Crowley could remove the piece of clothing easily. Quickly he jumped up to get rid of his own boxershorts as well, finally freeing his dripping erection, and immediately climbed back on the bed.

Vibrating with lust and excitement Crowley took in the angel’s sex, stroking tenderly through the soft white hair dusting the pubic mound before slowly letting his fingers wander downwards to get closer to his goal. When he reached the enticing cleft of the outer lips, he searched Aziraphale’s face for permission to continue. The angel nodded nervously, but that was not enough for Crowley.

“May I, Angel?” he asked, making clear that he wanted a verbal confirmation.

“Yes! Yes, of course,” Aziraphale said quickly and honest even though his voice was shaking.

Biting his lip until he drew blood to calm himself, Crowley started slow. Two fingers caressed the outer lips lovingly, eliciting sweet little whimpers out of his angel. But after a while his hips started to move. At first only a little that it could have been an involuntary twitch of a muscle. However, the frequency increased as well as the intensity with every jolt.

Raising a brow Crowley lifted his amber eyes to look at Aziraphale who had lifted his head up lightly. The demon could not contain a fond smile as he saw the haughty look of righteous indignation on the angel’s face.

“Would you kindly get on with it, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked in a voice, all prim and proper, like he was not lying stark naked with his legs spread under a highly aroused demon whose pre-cum was dripping on his thick thighs.

Crowley’s smile turned smug. He would have loved to tease his angel, but his own patience was wearing thin. He wanted to see and touch the treasure hidden between the labia so he let his long fingers dance along the vulva’s outer line one last time before carefully parting the lips and slipping one finger in the warmth between them.

He could not hold back the moan that escaped him while he caressed the silky soft skin. He gently circled around the clit, not wanting to overwhelm his angel and made his way down to his price. The first wetness already blossomed around the tight hole hidden between the vulva’s soft lips and once more Crowley looked up to Aziraphale’s face.

The angel’s pupils were blown wide, his pink lips were parted and a deep blush spread across his cherub face.

“Please?” he begged in small voice, evaporating any desire to tease him that Crowley might have had left.

The demon laid down beside his angel so he could be eye to eye with him without taking his left hand’s fingers from the tight opening. He kept circling around the hole while staring into Aziraphale’s eyes. Finally he halted his movements around the entrance and careful yet determined pushed one finger in.

Aziraphale gasped at the intrusion and Crowley wasted no time to take the chance for another open-mouthed filthy kiss. While his tongue claimed his lover’s mouth, his finger swirled slowly inside the angel’s vagina to open him up. Greedily Crowley swallowed Aziraphale’s moans and sighs. After a while he applied slow and even strokes along the special spot in the hot wet channel causing Aziraphale’s nails to dig into his shoulders.

After a while, however, he felt one plump hand slide done his chest and his stomach. The lower it wandered, the slower it moved and hesitated when it reached his hip. Crowley could feel Aziraphale take a deep breath, but then the angel leisurely moved his hand towards Crowley’s erection.

Even at the first shy touches Crowley groaned loudly into his angel’s mouth. But when the sounds encouraged Aziraphale and the well-manicured fingers curled around his cock, Crowley basically roared, a sound born deep in his throat. The demon was sure he must have shocked Aziraphale with the carnal noise, but, if possible, the angel became even more docile, delivering more sweet sounds, melting into every touch and – most notable – started to pump the demon’s length, stroking in sync with Crowley’s fingers inside his own body.

“Crowley!” The angel broke the kiss too soon to throw his head back for a moment. Then he looked at the demon pleadingly and spoke: “Please, I need you.”

Crowley kissed his angel’s shoulder.

“I am right here,” he teased and chuckled softly when he heard Aziraphale huff in frustration. He whispered: “You’re lucky that you’re so irresistible, Angel. I want to be inside you! But watching you squirm helplessly for hours made a good second place.”

A little wistful he pulled his finger out of the angel and let it deliberately slow glide from his entrance towards his clit, teased there for a second before casting Aziraphale a seductive glance while sucking the angel’s juice from his finger.

Staring at that scene in utter abandon Aziraphale had involuntarily increased the pace of his hand working the demon’s cock and Crowley had to gently grab his wrists to stop him.

“I appreciate that,” he grinned. “But I really want to spill myself in that tight pussy of yours, not on your pretty hips.”

“Yes, please!” the angel burst out, causing a self-complacent grin to spread on Crowley’s face.

*

Without another word, Crowley gave Aziraphale a chaste kiss before getting up on his knees. Gently but resolutely he parted the angel’s legs to position himself between them. Rubbing his hard cock against the slick wetness between his partner’s labia he brought his chest flush against Aziraphale’s.

Aziraphale swallowed hard when he looked into the golden eyes staring down on him, pupils blown wide, the irises completely yellow.

“If you have any second thoughts, angel,” Crowley said in a dark voice. “Now would be a good time to voice them.”

Without hesitation Aziraphale shook his head.

“No!” he firmly said. “I am sure! I want you! I _need_ you!”

Crowley breathed out and leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s

“Thank whoever!” he sighed in relief. “You might have killed me with backing out now.”

Their eyes met and they both could not help giggling a bit. But soon Crowley demanded – and got – another deep kiss while he lined his member up with Aziraphale’s wet entrance. While his lips occupied the angel’s, he carefully pushed in, letting out the filthiest moan Aziraphale had ever heard[7].

Aziraphale gasped at the sensation of being stretched and filled. He felt his body open up for Crowley and take him in. His walls clenched around his lover’s hard cock and he could not help the wanton needy moans falling from his kiss-swollen lips.

When he was fully sheated, Crowley pulled out again for a moment, just to slide back in immediately in one swift move. He braced himself on his forearms and started to rock back and forth, careful, gentle, slowly.

Giving in to Crowley completely was so easy. Writhing and moaning under the demon, Aziraphale let the new sensations wash over him. Mesmerized he stared at his demon through a haze of lust and love. Crowley had arched his back while he moved in and out his angel, causing his groin to rub against Aziraphale’s clit while his cock massaged the sweet spot inside him. Pleasure was written all over his sharp features as he threw his head back, pressing his eyes shut and licking his lips. Between his dirty moans he whispered sweet filth to the angel, making him shudder beneath the demon.

Aziraphale was no longer master of his emotions. Each hidden feeling, all the secrets of his heart, stuffed away, pushed down for so long, bubbled to the surface, bursting out.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale all but sobbed. “I love you!”

All movement came to a halt and Crowley’s amber eyes focused on Aziraphale’s face. His expression was inscrutable. The angel cursed his own stupid heart for ruining this moment with a confession the demon probably had no use for. Desperately Aziraphale wanted to fix this.

“Crowley, I…,” he started.

But soon he found his lips sealed as Crowley after a loud possessive growl had put his own on them again. After claiming the angel’s mouth with teeth and tongue, he lifted his head again and spoke incredibly tender: “I love you, too, Angel!”

“Crowley…”

“Shhh, yes, I love you,” he smirked. "But I'm a little busy right now."

Then Crowley started moving again. Leisurely at first, but bit by bit he picked up his pace, taking Aziraphale with him on his way to the edge. The delicious feeling grew and heat pooled in the angel’s abdomen. The sweet pressure on his clit, the twitching cock rubbing his inner walls, the dirty words falling from Crowley’s mouth. Like an orchestra of different instruments, each beautiful on their own but together creating an overwhelming symphony, a delicious crescendo that found its peak in Aziraphale’s cry of release. His body shuddered and his cunt tightly clenched around Crowley’s cock that twitched and pulsed in response. Distantly Aziraphale heard Crowley cry out his name and felt liquid warmth being spilled inside his pussy.

While Aziraphale’s body shuddered with the aftershocks, Crowley’s hips snapped back and forth at a frantic pace as the demon rode out his orgasm. Finally he collapsed on the angel with a deep sigh and remained in that position for a while. Aziraphale did not mind. He felt nothing but the sweet afterglow engulfing him and rocking him to a rare sleep.

When he woke up, the first light of dawn streamed through the room. He lay on his side, Crowley’s front pressed against his back and the demon was caressing his biceps with his long slender fingers. A blanket covered their lower bodies and Aziraphale grabbed it to pull it higher.

“Hey, Angel,” Crowley greeted fondly when he noticed Aziraphale was awake.

“Good morning, dear.” Aziraphale turned around to face his lover, giving him a smile before burying his face the demon’s neck.

For a while they stayed like that. Aziraphale hiding from the world in the safety of Crowley’s embrace while his lover applied gentle strokes to his body. But eventually Crowley broke the comfortable silence.

“Angel?” he asked in a tone, serious enough to make Aziraphale look up to meet his eyes.

“Yes?” the angel said, concerned at the other’s anxious expression.

“You…,” Crowley hesitantly spoke. “Did not let me do this so I don’t grow tired of you, did you?”

Aziraphale blinked. Then he looked at Crowley, stunned to silence for a few seconds.

“Did it work?” he asked with a neutral expression and an earnest voice.

Crowley’s eyes grew wide in shock.

“I… But…You… I told you… There was no need…,” the demon sputtered until Aziraphale could no longer suppress his grin. Upon seeing it, Crowley ripped the blanket from Aziraphale’s body and slapped harshly over one plump ass cheek. Ignoring the sound of pain and protest, he scolded: “You little bastard! That’s not funny!”

“Oh, come on,” Aziraphale purred, readjusting the blanket. “It’s a little bit funny.”

“No!” Crowley insisted. “For a moment I thought… I thought I took advantage… I…”

Aziraphale stopped the demon’s rant with a soft hand on his beloved’s cheek.

“My dear, please! I wanted that!” he said. “I wanted that for so long. Last night… You must have noticed how much.”

Crowley still looked miffed, but his features relaxed.

“I guess, yeah,” he shrugged and a grin spread across his face as he added: “You were quite an eager little slut.”

“Hey!” Aziraphale playfully slapped across Crowley’s chest, exaggerating a little with the rightful indignation as not to admit to himself or Crowley how amicable his lower regions reacted to the demon’s choice of words.

To hide his blush he snuggled his face against Crowley’s toned chest and sighed when the strong arms circled around him.

“Do you still want to go to the cottage?” Aziraphale asked, sounding a little muffled due to their position. “We don’t have to, you know. If you…”

“As long as I get to spend the time there with you, I’m all for the cottage,” Crowley answered, kissing the angel’s forehead with a grin. “Especially since after last night we now have whole new range of activities at our disposal.”

Blushing even deeper Aziraphale chuckled: “I guess we do.”

None of them repeated the confession they had made the night before. At least not with words.

The kiss they shared now, however, spoke volumes.

The End

[1] And that felt good. Because his lot sure had not planned on a peaceful discussion of the matter over tea and biscuits, ending with respectful disagreement.

[2] This annoyed yet another part of him who was convinced he too often felt guilty over things he could not help. Crowley’s individual parts often had a hard time getting along with each other.

[3] Admittedly, he had sometimes deceived Crowley over the millennia, twisted the truth or withheld information. But his friend did not begrudge him that. If anything, the angel had the feeling the demon was particularly proud of Aziraphale whenever he found out. Outright lying was a different thing.

[4] Bebop was not half as bad in Crowley’s company.

[5] To be completely honest, Aziraphale had been a little disappointed about the radio silence between himself and Heaven. Adam would prevent them from hurting Aziraphale but he sure would not have prevented them from coming to talk and peacefully discuss the matter. Or to completely forget what happened and just get back to normal. So the fact that he did not see or hear anything from his people, meant that, whatever they had been about to do, was bad.

[6] Thanks to their powers without the usual financial and social struggles usually connected to that.

[7] And he had heard his fair share of filthy moans. His homes in Rome, Athens and various other metropoles had been close to some rather questionable establishments. He was a virgin, not an idiot, thank you very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it and/or a comment with your thoughts!
> 
> In case you are on discord: There is a nice little server I am on that I'd love seeing come to life again. It's for the Good Omens fans that are into Bottom!Aziraphale and we can discuss stories, art and headcanons. Maybe drop by? :)  
https://discord.gg/CtDxUGE


End file.
